Truth
by JazzmynCarter4242
Summary: What if Merlin had told Morgana during the skeleton battle?
1. Chapter 1

"You don't have magic Merlin. How could you hope to understand?"

"I do understand, believe me."

He could tell her. The words were right there begging to be said. Merlin thought about it and wondered if he could change her. He truly believed that she wasn't evil at heart. In that split second, Merlin made a decision that would affect the rest of his mortal life.

"Morgana. I don't think you understand."

"What do you mean Merlin?"

"Morgana I… I have magic."

The look in her eyes was somewhere in the middle of horror and bliss.

"Merlin. Are you serious?"

He didn't answer with words but instead flashed his eyes yellow and caused the rubble around them to shake vigorously. Morgana looked shocked.

"Now you mustn't tell Uther. My destiny is to serve Arthur and see him ruling as King. He has no idea about my powers and I'd like to keep it that way. Unless we could somehow show them that magic is useful. But maybe, just maybe we can work together and harvest your powers for good-"

He was stopped mid sentence by the sound of Morgana's soft sobbing. Merlin walked over to her and put his arms around her shoulders. He guided her down to sit on the ground. Her body was being racked with tears.

"Merlin. How did I come to this? This isn't who I want to be. This isn't who I should be."

He could see the pangs of betrayal in her eyes and the heat of pain radiated off her. Merlin hugged his once dear friend.

"We can fix this Morgana. But we end this now."

He helped her up and they started to head out to staff powering the skeleton army. Morgana took her sword and destroyed it right there where it stood.

On the front lines Arthur was fighting one of the undead soldiers and it stopped fighting and crumbled before him. This was happening all over. The whole army was collapsing. Was it over? Could it really be?

Back in the castle Merlin was holding on to Morgana as her tears kept flowing.

"I thought that the only way for me to be happy was to end Uther and his ban on magic. Morgause promised me such a bright future."

Merlin stopped.

"Morgana. I've seen your magic. It can be used for good. And although Uther may have us under ban now, there is a bright future."

"How Merlin? How could there be?"

Merlin sighed, "It may not seem like it now, but Arthur will be the once and future king who will bring magic back into Camelot.

Morgana smiled he could tell she wasn't completely sure she wanted to side with him. But he was determined to make her good.

He leaned in and hugged her and said, "You must swear not to tell Uther for fear that we both get killed."

She nodded in agreement and they went on to stop the tyranny that Morgana had brought on them.

When the knights saw that the army had fallen and that Merlin and Morgana were coming out they suspected they had done something to stop the attack.

Arthur saw Merlin and Morgana running around with each other and called out, "MERLIN!", causing them to stop in their tracks.

Merlin was startled and stuttered "Y-Yes sire?"

"Where have you two been?"

Merlin thought about how he should explain this to Arthur. Should he tell him that they stopped the attack? Should he tell him Morgana was in on it? Should he right then and there, tell Arthur about his magic? Luckily Morgana spoke up.

"Arthur, I've done something terrible."

"What do you-", Arthur tried to ask, but Morgana stopped him.

"Just let me explain. This attack, it was my fault", she said as she looked over at Merlin who looked down right shell shocked at the sight of her confessing. "Can we go somewhere more private?"

The trio then walked to Merlin's chambers for confidentiality.

In a soft tone Morgana asked, "Arthur, you've known me my whole life and this may be upsetting to you and I understand if you hate me for it."

"Whatever it is just tell me."

Morgana continued, "You see Arthur, I have magic. I was born with it."

At this moment Arthur nearly fell backwards in shock. Morgana still didn't let him say anything.

"I know this may make you hate me, but I the hatred I have for Uther and his intolerance for magic has driven me to this. I was the one who made Uther go insane with the mandrake. Morgause is the leader of this attack and also my half-sister. He too has magic."

All through this Merlin and Arthur kept silent.

"She showed me that the only way to be happy would be to wear this kingdom down so we could finally be free. But then Merlin came to stop me. I almost didn't listen."

Arthur stood up and looked upset. Merlin was afraid that Arthur may have gone straight to Uther and had her banished. But instead Arthur hugged Morgana.

With tears in his eyes he embraced her. They both cried. Morgana was so astounded by this. She looked at Merlin and mouthed, "Thank you".

"Oh Morgana, we cannot tell Uther. I don't even know what he would do. I'll protect you. I promise."

At this moment, Gaius walked in.

"What on earth is going on in here?", he questioned.

Merlin excused himself and went to talk to Gaius.

In an undertone Merlin said, "Gaius, I stopped Morgana".

Gaius made a face of disbelief. "How?"

"You're not going to like this, but I told her that I have magic. And she just told Arthur everything. She even told him about her magic."

"Oh my", Gaius gasped. "Did you tell Arthur about yourself? He seems to be accepting Morgana's secret just fine."

Merlin shook his head, "No, not yet. He's had enough for one day."

Gaius agreed with Merlin on this. Merlin walked back over to the royals.

Arthur turned to him. "We've devised a plan. We will tell Uther that the two of you found the source and destroyed it, saving the kingdom."

Once they found Uther they told him. He hugged Morgana and thanked her. She felt bad for lying, but not bad enough to confess. She still had strong hatred for him and his laws. Uther ordered that they be kept safe in the castle for a few days while Arthur and his men went after Morgause. But Merlin and Morgana both rejected this and said they wanted to go along. Morgana knew that she could help them stop her sister.

Morgana needed to know more about Merlin's powers. She asked him to come to her chambers as soon as he could.

There was a knock on her door just as she was finishing getting ready for bed. She went to the door and it was Merlin.

"Merlin", she said with a smile, "please come in".

He walked into chambers and awkwardly stood. She softly shut the door and started to talk very quietly so no one would hear them.

Merlin gave her a confused look and whispered, "We can just put a spell on the door so no one will hear us."

She giggled as she noticed how absurd she was being. They walked over and say on the edge of her bed by the candle light.

"So Merlin, how long have you had magic?"

"Well I was born with it, it's a part of me", Merlin told her. It felt so good to tell her, like he was supposed to. So he kept going. "It's been so hard to live here and serve along side Arthur and under Uther. But it's my destiny to serve Arthur and I couldn't comprise it." Morgana had tears in her eyes at this point. "And then when I found out you had magic it brought me hope. But when you were using it in such a horrible way it broke my heart. How could you do all this Morgana? You were so good. So pure."

With her voice breaking from the tears she tried to reply, "I just thought that it was the best way. I was only thing about myself. But when you told me you had magic… it changed my perspective. So quickly. Thank you Merlin."

She dropped her head down and tried to control her tears. Merlin hugged her and helped her to calm down.

"It'll be better now. We'll work through this. I know we can."

"What if someone finds out? They'll know what I've done. They'll know I'm responsible for all this destruction. What am I going to do Merlin? What am I going to do?"

"We could run. We could do it."

Morgan's looked at him and replied, "Okay."


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur woke up the next morning and went to check on Morgana. He walked to her chambers and knocked on the door. He shouted her name but there was no answer. Then Guinevere popped up next to him. She was out of breath.

"What's wrong, Guinevere?"

"I-I can't find Morgana sire. She's not in her chambers and I've searched the whole castle", Gwen said in a frustrated tone.

Arthur scowlled. Guinevere could tell he was extremely worried.

"Maybe Merlin knows where she is", she suggested.

"Merlin never came to my chambers this morning. I had to get dressed without that prat."

Guinevere smirked but then realised the seriousness of the situation.

"We should go check with Gaius. Maybe he knows what is going on."

Arthur nodded and lead the way to the physician's quarters.

Once there, he promptly asked Gaius where Merlin was.

Gaius replied, "He went out last night, and I haven't seen him since."

Arthur sighed and said, "We can't find Morgana either."

One of the servants informed Arthur that two horses were missing. This raised more alarm to the young prince. Afraid that something was seriously wrong, he made a plan to find his two missing friends. He told Uther he was going to look for Morgause and that he was taking Merlin and Morgana with him. But instead he sent his best men to look for the enemy while he and Guinevere searched for Merlin and Morgana. He had no idea where they could be going but he assumed they would head far outside Uther's reign. But what if they didn't want to be found? Or what if they had been captured?

"Merlin, you know Arthur will come looking for us."

"Oh let that dollop head look all he wants. He won't be able to find us anyway."

Morgana smiled. She'd never felt this free, not even when she was with her sister. She actually felt happy. She gazed over at the ebony haired boy that she'd ran away with. How could she not have seen that he had these powers. Was she really so blind? No wonder he felt so much remorse for the druid boy. All those battles won unexpectedly? It must have been Merlin.

She piped up and asked Merlin, "How have you been able to serve Arthur so faithfully and not even know if he would accept you for who you are?"

"It's hard, but I have faith that he'll restore magic to this land." Merlin stopped his horse and dismounted. Morgana was confused about what he was doing exactly. He pulled out a note and tied it to the horse's bridle. He asked Morgana to get off her horse too. She got down and help on to her horse to keep him steady. Merlin then said something under his breath as his eyes flashed, and that made the horses run back the way they came.

"I'm just sending them back with that note so Arthur knows we're safe."

"Well how do you plan to get to where ever it is we're going? I really don't feel like walking."

"Well lucky for us, I'm a dragonlord."

Merlin took a deep breath and called out for Kilgharrah.

This impressed Morgana, but what impressed her more was the sight of a real dragon swoop in.

"Merlin what do you need?"

"Can you take us somewhere where magic isn't banned?"

"Of course."

They climbed onto the dragon and he took them far away.

Morgana was so excited and yelled out, "Merlin! This is amazing!"

Merlin smiled and held a little tighter onto Morgana. Kilgharrah swooped up and down and the two friends screamed and laughed. They flew over villages and kingdoms. Merlin briefly saw Eldor and thought of his mother. Would she be proud of him? He hoped so. He also thought of his father. He knew he would be proud of him. Morgana saw that Merlin seemed upset and she leaned closer to him. She laid her head on his shoulder. She thought about asking him what was wrong, but figured it would be better to not bring it up.

The dragon started to slow down and land. He had brought them to a land that neither had ever been to.

"Where are we Kilgharrah?", Merlin asked.

"This is an abandoned village. I believe it was called Venzor. No one will find you here."

Morgana stayed calm but then suddenly wrapped her arms around Merlin's neck and smiled. She looked up at the powerful dragon and thanked him. Merlin thanked him too. They then watched as Kilgharrah flew away into the sunset. It was a beautiful sight. Then the two of them walked around the village and saw that there were only a few houses standing. They walked through the first one they came to. It had no bedrooms and was just open.

"This place must have been ransacked. There's not a price of furniture or a tool in sight", Merlin observed.

They went to the other houses and noticed the same thing. But then the last house was actually nice. It have an upstairs and a downstairs. They split up and looked through the rooms. There were at least ten.

The first room Morgana looked in must have been the kitchen. It still had the essentials. She was walking to what looked like a bedroom when she heard, "Morgana come look in here!"

She rushed to come look at what Merlin had found. She was simply amazing. It was a library!

"Look Morgana", Merlin said barely containing himself, "it's a spell book… we'll definitely need that."

Morgana looked through the hundreds of books on the shelves. There were stories. There were recipie books. There were even history books. "Who had lived here before?" she wondered.

"Well Morgana, I'm starved. We should find something to eat." Merlin jumped down from the ladder he was on and headed out of the library. The ebony haired girl followed him.

Merlin found rabbit traps in one of the rooms in their home to be. He set them in hope of catching something. In the meantime, Morgana looked for berries and then Merlin started a fire. She came back with strawberries. They were so sweet. They hadn't eaten in at least a day.

"I almost forgot!", exclaimed Merlin. "I have bread in my satchel."

"Merlin no we need to save it. We'll use it for breakfast tomorrow."

He saw her logic in this and agreed. They ate their berries and looked up to the sky

The sun was going down now. It had been a long day, but an enjoyable day. It was getting really cold do Merlin made the fire a little bigger and gave Morgana his coat. He went to sit back down across from her but she stopped him.

"Merlin sit by me."

Merlin was surprised even though they'd been together this whole trip. He sat down by her and she smiled the sweetest smile.

"I'm so sorry for everything I've put you through Merlin. I just never thought that you would have magic. And I'm just so happy."

Merlin grabbed her hands and pulled her even closer. He took one hand and caressed her face.

"It's okay. I forgive you."

Morgana knew what Merlin was about to do and she was more than okay with it. She leaned in in unison with the dark haired warlock. Their lips met and the power of the kiss surged through her. The magic was literally visible around them. It was meant to be. It felt so right. Merlin started to pull away after this perfect passionate kiss. But Morgana pulled him back in for another.

She then morphed it into a hug and whispered thank you in Merlin's ear. She turned around and walked back to their new home.


End file.
